Play with Clay
by lovelysakura99
Summary: Gray knew it was a bad idea. / Sequel of "Scandalous" (kinda) / AU Gruvia drabble


A short (kinda) sequel of "Scandalous". You do not need to read "Scandalous" to understand this but would be better since there's small things that I don't explain since they are explained in the previous fic. For the Gruvia week on Tumblr since they got me in a MAJOR Gruvia mood.

For once a fic that doesn't have a title coming from a song! lol

Still do not own.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Play with Clay**

Gray knew it was a bad idea. An extremely bad idea. But he had already said yes and Gray was a man that didn't turn back on his word. He had promised to help Juvia with her creation classes. Since she had took pottery as the subject, he was now feeling obligated to help her.

He watched his girlfriend frowning in concentration in front of the pottery wheel, only wearing a black fitting t-shirt and old shorts in jeans.

Fuck, she was gorgeous.

He tried to concentrate on what she was doing instead of how she was looking.

"Juvia, you're going too fast." He said, as Juvia groaned.

"Juvia doesn't get it!" She replied, half exasperated, half annoyed. "It doesn't make something nice!"

"You have to slow down and simply make your hands round."

Juvia gave him a reluctant look which was enough to make her lose concentration and ruin the piece.

"Juvia failed again!" She whined and Gray chuckled.

"You have to never stop looking at the piece."

She continued to pout as she looked at her hands full of clay.

"Let's add more water." Gray said as he brought her water.

"But Gray-sama needs to explain more to Juvia! Juvia doesn't get it!" She told him and by the glint in her eyes, Gray knew she was having a bad idea. "Why don't Gray-sama stand behind me?" She asked all too innocently and Gray rolled his eyes.

"You know, the all "reproducing the Ghost movie" is a bad idea."

Juvia gasped. "How did Gray-sama knew?"

"I know how a romantic movie maniac you are and even if I never saw "Ghost", I still know that scene."

Juvia pouted yet again. "But it would really help if you were behind Juvia. Please?"

Gray knew he couldn't say no, even more when she was looking at him with those pleading eyes.

"Ok. But I can assure you that it's a bad idea."

He founded an other small stool and installed himself behind her. He heard her hold back a squeal.

Gray knew he got it bad as she found her so damn adorable. They've been officially dating for more than a month and she still had those fangirl reactions. He could only guess that it was part of how she was. And it made him feel so important and loved that it was embarrassing.

Fuck that he got it bad.

He concentrated on the pottery wheel in front of Juvia and started to explain in her ears. He could feel the blunette shivered against his body.

He knew it was a bad idea.

He still guided her hands over the clay so they could start the form of a bowl. Her breathing got more uneven and Gray wondered what his girl was thinking.

He founded soon enough as she rolled her hips into his. Gray retained a moan.

"Juvia" He whispered against her neck, posing fleeting kisses. "You are not concentrated on pottery."

"Um?" She whimpered, giving him more accessed to her neck. He glanced to see her expression and saw her eyes closed as she was purring. He glanced down to see her naked thighs and put his hands full of clay on it, making her gasp. He simply moved his hands up and down her thighs, never going on her shorts but close enough to make her whine.

Fuck. He knew it was a bad idea.

They kissed as Juvia rolled her hips again making them fall on the floor, splashing clay everywhere but not caring one bit.

Gray removed their clothes before she could even blink and got down to business.

Needless to say that Gray never got the chance that night to show how to properly do pottery to Juvia.

-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-

"Gray!" Ultear said days later as he was working.

"What?"

"Next time you wanna be hanky-panky with your girl, don't do it in here. We have cameras, you know."

**The End.**

* * *

Again, short, random and useless (and no lemon!). But the idea DIDN'T WANT TO LEAVE ME! I blame my Gruvia mood and tumblr.

Thanks for reading! Review, please?


End file.
